Sentimientos encontrados
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando un genio descubre que en su corazón se hallan sentimientos por su amiga? ¿Y qué tan malo podría ser si ella ya no esta nunca con él? Quizá, Neji Hyuga deba aprender a admitir que el amor por Tenten le ha flechado el corazón.


Etto. Vale. Me he salido completamente de las historias NejiTen ^^u para escribir de Akatsuki, más precisamente de Sasori o Deidara. Pero aki estoy d nuevo, con otro one shot de la pareja hetereo más linda de Naruto y una de las dos por las cual me he unido a la pagina ^^

Espero que sea de su agrado y comenten. No hace daño y hacen a Mary muy, pero muy feliz :D

Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS<strong>

**NEJITEN**

**NEJI PO´V**

Me mojé la cara y me mire en el espejo. Note que mis desordenados cabellos formaban una maraña que muchas veces pensaba en cortármela. Pero tanta gente me había dicho que con ellos era la imagen viva de mi padre que había terminado creyéndomelo y dejándomelo así, aún a pesar de esto.

Tome la toalla beige que descansaba al lado del lavabo y me seque la cara. Últimamente no me sentía bien. No se trataba de una herida grave o algo por el estilo, o no la quería considerar como una.

Ahora que me había trasformado en jounnin tenía muy poco tiempo para pasarla con mis compañeros de equipo, los cuales, poco a poco se estaban transformando en Ex compañeros de equipo, puesto que no iba ya a entrenar con ellos y en vez de eso me quedaba en la mansión Hyuga, donde Hiashi samma me podía ayudar mucho más a pulir mis habilidades.

Como sea, el hecho es que ya no convivía mucho con Guy sensei, Lee o Tenten. Tomar un descanso de las dos bestias verdes de Konoha no me parecía mal, pero estar tanto tiempo sin ver a Tenten me estaba provocando una serie de emociones frustrantes que me era muy difícil controlar.

Salí del cuarto de baño con grandes zancadas y maldiciendo por mis pensamientos el hecho de parecer necesitar estar con mi compañera de equipo, en especial cuando ella parecía no necesitarme a mí. Y eso era lo que más me molestaba: el hecho de que ella pudiera seguir con su vida y yo estuviera perdiendo la conciencia cada día un poco más hasta convertirme en algo más parecido a un zombi. Me recosté en la cama con sabanas blancas y me quede mirando el techo.

Mi mente era un tumulto de emociones y pensamientos que se iban contra mí de manera frenética y poco comprensible. No era mi culpa si Tenten ahora aparecía en mis sueños y me sonreía como solo ella sabía hacerlo y dentro de mí sintiera una emoción tan grande que me hacía temblar de frío al despertar y darme cuenta de que ella no estaba conmigo. No era mi culpa que en mis sueños me acariciara hasta dejarme sin respiración, que viniera a visitarme por las noches cuando en mis inaccesibles días no podía encontrármela. Y Kami sabía que me hubiera gustado no encontrármela aquella tarde.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció al recordarla riendo junto a ese Kiba (el mismo nombre me producía una sensación agria en la boca) y pasarme de largo sin percatarse de mi existencia, si darse cuenta de que ESO estaba mal, que Kiba no debería pasarle el brazo por los hombros cuando debería de haber estado entre los míos. Y lo único que me detuvo de darle conocer a Kiba el significado de: "A Tenten nadie le pinta en la cara una sonrisa como esa a menos que sea Yo" fue que me di cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba. Me detuve en seco a analizar cada una de esas palabras y me di cuenta de que sonaba como un loco psicópata. No es que yo estuviera celoso, es solo que la imagen de Kiba y Tenten besándose no me pintaba nada en la cabeza.

-Tsk. Estúpido Kiba- susurre al cuarto vacío y oscuro. Realmente esperaba que ese Inuzuka se fuera a echar sus malas pulgas a otro lado.

Pero no tenía ningún derecho a privar a Tenten de sus nuevos mejores amigos. Si no era con Kiba, andaba con Kankuro o incluso con Gaara. Si no era con ellos era con Naruto, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Sai y Chouji. No es que se la pasara todo el bendito día con puros hombres, también salía con Hinata samma, Sakura, Ino y Temari. Pero eso era normal, ellas eran mujeres. Se iban a comer, a comprar ropa o yo que sé. Pero cuando iba con _ellos _me entraba un pánico nada digno de mí.

Tenía miedo de que ella sucumbiera ante los encantos de uno de ellos y la lastimaran. Tenía miedo de que los besara o los abrazara. Tenía miedo de que me _olvidara. _En especial porque ahora solo ya no pasaba tiempo con otro que no fuera Kiba. Entendía que para ella seguro era más agradable estar con alguien que sabe hacer más cosas que entrenar, y que la hacía reír con cosas graciosas. Yo no era ni mucho menos alguien parecido a Kiba; era todo lo contrario a él. Y odiaba sentirme así, odiaba haber encontrado estos sentimientos. Ahora que todo había cambiado.

Fruncí el ceño y maldije tres veces a Kiba, sabía que mi odio hacia él era de lo más irracional porque Tenten tenía su vida, y yo tenía la mía. Lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer poco tendría que ver conmigo hasta cierto punto. Pero no dejaba de importarme, maldición. Me acomode de lado mirando la única ventana por la que se colaba la luz de la luna. No quería dormirme, ahora eran más o menos las doce de la noche y no podía conciliar el sueño. Sabía que si me dejaba caer en los brazos de Morfeo, cuando despertara desearía no haberlo hecho jamás. Pero poco a poco mis parpados se hicieron más pesados, hasta que por fin se cerraron de golpe.

..

Me despertaron unos golpes en la puerta. Distantes de sonar fuerte, los golpes eran tímidos y antes de preguntar quién era, o usar el Byakugan, ya sabía quién era.

-Neji kun- dijo la voz de Hinata desde el otro lado de la puerta –Mi… mi padre ha estado esperándote un buen rato-

No me gustaba que Hinata tartamudeara conmigo más que con nadie (a excepción de Naruto), y agradecía que poco a poco hubiera estado dejando ese comportamiento. Tampoco me gustaba ver la cara de Hiashi samma enojado, así que me puse de pie sintiéndome muy pesado, camine hasta la puerta y luego de pasarme una mano sobre el desordenado cabello le abrí a Hinata.

-Buenos días, Hinata samma- le dije con tono respetuoso –Lamento que haya tenido que venir como portavoz de mis irresponsabilidades, pero de favor, avísele a Hiashi samma que ya bajo en cinco minutos-

-Ehm… s… si Neji ni san, no te preocupes, yo le aviso- me dijo mi prima y esbozo una tímida sonrisa, luego de esperar a que ella recorriera el largo pasillo hasta el lugar de entrenamiento, cerré la puerta y me apresure a cambiarme.

Hiashi samma no acostumbraba a que lo hicieran esperar, y yo era consciente de que mi tío estaba dispuesto a ayudarme con las habilidades del clan Hyuga, pero también entendía que era mi responsabilidad estar presente en estas sesiones.

Terminé de vestirme y salí disparado hacia el patio de entrenamiento, al llegar noté como en el centro de éste se hallaba mi tío con los ojos cerrados y las manos sujetas a su espalda. Esperaba no haberlo cabreado. Aunque de haberlo logrado, Hiashi estaba en todo su derecho.

-Empezaba a pensar que hoy no vendrías- dijo de pronto mi tío mientras me acercaba a él, abrió sus ojos y me miro detenidamente, perforándome con su mirada.

-Lamento haberlo hecho esperar. Es que no dormí bien anoche- y era la verdad, aún ahora sentía mis parpados pesados y a punto de cerrarse

-Ya veo- dijo mi tío –Si gustas podríamos continuar con tus lecciones mañana- negué con la cabeza rápidamente

-Estoy en perfectas condiciones para entrenar, Hiashi samma- él me miro con una ceja levantada, pero igual se puso en pose de combate y yo lo imite.

Estaba al tanto de que realmente no me encontraba muy despierto aquel día, pero si le aceptaba a mi tío este "día libre" no haría más que ensimismarme en mis pensamientos, lo que me llevaría a pensar en Tenten, lo que daría pie a sentirme fatal. Un entrenamiento para despejar la mente era justo lo que necesitaba, así que comenzamos.

Luego de un par de horas de entrenar Hinata nos trajo un té y bolas de arroz que ella misma había preparado, las dejo en una tarima y se retiro luego de vernos unos segundos conectar y esquivar golpes.

Al mismo tiempo recibí un golpe certero en el pecho que me hizo perder el equilibrio y dar traspiés hacia atrás, y luego Hiashi samma me tomo del brazo, me dio media vuelta y me lo torció.

-No creo que hoy estés en tus cinco sentidos, Neji- me dijo mi tío aún sin soltar mi brazo –Será mejor que descansemos un momento- me soltó por fin y solté un suspiro de alivio resignado.

Nos sentamos a comer en silencio, mirando hacia el frente con aire distraído. Ambos nos considerábamos hombres de silencio, y por lo mismo no era muy común vernos charlar luego de entrenar. De vez en cuando compartíamos algunos puntos de vista, consejos y críticas de mi entrenamiento. El día de hoy, sobraba decirme que es lo que había hecho mal. Porque lo había hecho mal todo.

-Neji- hablo mi tío y gire a verlo -¿Te sientes bien?-

-Sí- respondí automáticamente vacilando en la respuesta y mirando el humo del té caliente que se elevaba al cielo, libre hasta desaparecer.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto y note en su voz un deje de incomodidad –No pareces tú mismo desde hace… varios días-

-No se preocupe- dije tratando de buscar una excusa –Yo… he estado cansado por las misiones. Hay varias que me han dado a pensar que dejo mucho que desear en ciertas circunstancias-

-Ya veo- contesto y sorbió un poco de té –Entonces quizá deberías descansar de tu entrenamiento y despejar tu mente- gire a verlo sorprendido

-¿Cómo dice?- pregunté, aunque lo había escuchado perfectamente.

-Ya sabes, andar por ahí con tus amigos- se encogió de hombros, me miro un segundo y sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompía –Hace mucho que no andas con esa agradable jovencita… eh… ¿Tenten?-

El nombre me produjo un enorme pesar y apreté la taza de té frunciendo el ceño. Hiashi pareció notarlo porque no saco de nuevo a colación el nombre de ella.

-Entonces. ¿Qué te parece ese joven rubio del que siempre habla toda la aldea?- pregunto

-¿Naruto?- pregunte y bufé –Es demasiado… ¿cómo explicarlo? Habla demasiado-

-Pues a mí me parece que deberías despejar la mente- dijo mi tío, aunque más que una opinión me había parecido una orden –Por hoy hemos terminado- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y camino hasta dentro de la casa, dejándome solo y absorto en mis pensamientos. Deje el té a un lado luego de unos minutos y también entre a mi habitación.

Las emociones que ahora tenía dentro de mí eran: molestia, irritación, desesperación, aburrimiento y miedo. Mi corazón latía con fuerza hasta dolerme dentro del pecho. Entrenar era lo único que sabía hacer que despejara mi mente y ahora no tenía con quién hacerlo. De nuevo sentí esa punzada en la boca del estomago al recordar que Tenten siempre me había ayudado a practicar. Y al pensar que ahorita seguramente estaría paseando por las calles con Kiba me producía tener que tragar bilis. Mire la ventana por la que se colaba la luz del sol y parecía de todos modos no calentar este frío cuarto.

-Tsk. Estúpido Kiba- susurre en voz baja y salí de mi cuarto con la cabeza gacha.

-Eh, Neji ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Hanabi que se encontraba saliendo de su cuarto y me miraba curiosa -¿Ya no practicarás con mi padre el día de hoy?-

-Buenos días, Hanabi samma- le dije mirándola –Y no. Ahora voy a salir- me dispuse a dar media vuelta y salir de la casa

-Hum. Es raro verte salir en estos días- susurro Hanabi pero ya no le presté mucha atención.

El día de hoy era perfecto para salir, caminar y hacer todo ese tipo de cosas que la gente aburrida hace. Pensé en tomarme de verdad un día libre para terminar de drenar todos esos pensamientos sobre Tenten que me molestaban y al final terminé yendo al campo de entrenamiento donde Guy sensei, Lee, Tenten y yo nos reuníamos. Lo mire de un lado a otro y se me hizo raro no encontrar a Guy sensei y Lee practicando.

Suspire de frustración al ver mis planes de entrenar yéndose al traste, me senté con desgana en el pasto y me recargue en un árbol mirando el lugar, había tatos recuerdos ahí, que con la simple idea de que existieran me hacían sonreír tímidamente. Y entonces escuche esa risa. Un sonido tan encantador y perfecto. Tan conocido y al mismo tiempo desconocido que me helo la sangre y me dejo estático en mi lugar.

-Hoy se fueron a una misión a la aldea de la arena- me gire para ver a Tenten sonriéndome alegremente y mirándome con esos ojos. Hace mucho que no la veía, ya lo sentía una eternidad y sonreí un poco. No de la manera en que solía hacerlo con ella, pero tampoco con los demás –Hace mucho que no te veo, Neji-

-He tenido muchas cosas que hacer- le contesté y mi sonrisa se fue apagando, porque normalmente las cosas que tenía que hacer era huir y evitarla a ella –No me dejan mucho tiempo para hacer… otras cosas-

-Ya veo- dijo ella y su sonrisa se extendió mucho más -¿Y a qué has venido?-

-Bueno- vacilé un momento –Esperaba encontrar a esos dos y practicar un rato-

-Hum- entre cerró los ojos y me miro con expresión dudosa –Recuerdo que antes ibas a buscarme a mí para entrenar, ¡vaya! ¿Dónde han quedado esos días?-

-No digas ridiculeces- le contesté sintiendo en mí un deje de molestia –Tú también has estado yendo de aquí para allá con tus amigos-

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto ella poniéndose las manos en la cintura y con una ceja levantada, cómo tomándome de loco

-Por favor- le dije –Sabes que me molesta que hagas eso-

-Ok… perdón- sonrió más ampliamente y me fije detenidamente en sus labios que parecían atraerme como un imán, y ¡demonios! Me costaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ceder ante ellos. Se sentó a mi lado con las rodillas pegadas a sus pechos -¿Y cómo te va con… tu familia?-

-Bien- respondí con voz ronca y no dije más, logre zafarme del encanto de esos labios y mire hacia el cielo

El silencio que siguió de eso me pareció un silencio incómodo pero perfecto, porque siempre había sido así. A veces sentía que Tenten me conocía tan bien que era para ella como un libro abierto. Y temía ser eso. Fruncí el ceño en un gesto de desagrado y ella me miro con detenimiento

-¿Qué tienes, Neji?- pregunto ella

-Nada- respondí secamente

De nuevo un silencio tremendo mientras en mi mente evacuaba toda idea de sostenerla en mis brazos y cosas como esa.

-¿Tenten?- pregunté

-¿Ehm?- dijo ella. Noté que normalmente sería al revés, ella me hablaría y yo le contestaría con un monosílabo como ese, me deteste por unos segundos y me debatí entre seguir mis instintos y hablar cosas sin sentido y tan triviales o simplemente decir nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté, siendo la primera cosa que se me vino a la mente

-Viene a pensar. Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos ¿a ti no?-

-Supongo….-

-¡Demonios! Es que hace ya mucho que no estamos los cuatro juntos, extraño mucho verlos aquí a ustedes tres conmigo, bueno, te extrañamos- me dijo y sentí que mis mejillas ardían

-Hmph- respondí

-Pero ya te la pasas mucho ahí con tu tío, no te culpo- se apresuro a decir- Él es tu familia y te puede ayudar mejor que nadie con esas técnicas-

-Pero no es lo mismo- dije mientras miraba ahora el suelo –A veces parece que hace falta reír un poco-

-Pues entonces ríe mucho Neji- contesto –Tienes muchas razones por las cuales reír-

-Hmph. No es cierto- conteste y ella me miro con el ceño fruncido –Ya no las tengo si no…- esperen un minuto ¿de verdad yo diría algo como eso? Ardía en deseo de decirle que la quería, porque sinceramente muy adentro de mí existía un corazón que deseaba tenerla entre mis brazos, que las noches en vela solo servían para decirme y pedirme a gritos que me dejara abrazarla y que solo yo fuera el dueño de esos labios. Pero al confesarle mi amor todo se podía ir al traste.

-Uhm- susurro ella esperando mi respuesta, cosa que yo no le iba a ofrecer –Neji tú siempre serás tan… -

-¿Tan qué?- pregunte algo molesto por el comentario

-Nada- dijo ella sonriendo cada vez menos hasta que no quedo ni rastro de esa curvatura en sus labios, algo dentro de mí me decía que era mi culpa y que ahora tenía que hacer algo para animarla ¿pero qué?

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Tenten ya no me dirigió ninguna especie de palabra, o una señal. Nada. Simplemente miraba el cielo con aire perdido, dentro de mí, cada vez me sentía más y más idiota. Joder, si la gente pudiera verme en esos momentos en que mi cabeza era todo un lío se reirían de mí, porque no podía hacer algo tan simple como mostrar un poco de mis sentimientos verdaderos, cosa que hasta un bebé podía hacer. Pero tampoco quería hacerlo de nuevo. Cada vez que veía a Tenten sentía que algo dentro de mí crecía y me hacía sentir calor. Era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, y la única mujer a la que le prestaba atención.

Era capaz de darme cuenta de que yo la quería desde el primer momento en que la vi, en el primer momento en que me sonrió. Era capaz de admitir, solo para mis adentros (y solo desde que estaba con Kiba) que me volvía loco verla con alguien que no fuera yo. No era capaz de saber si ella sentía lo mismo que yo, aún con estos ojos poseedores del Byakugan. Aún diciendo conocerla como nadie. No podía ni creerme eso, porque Tenten era con todos amable, y sonreía. Con todos era ella misma y eso me encantaba tanto como lo odiaba por quererlo y por admirarla. Ya que al contrario de ella, yo fingía ser como era.

Neji Hyuga, el prodigio del clan: aquel que un día pensó que estaba condenado y odiaba a todos. El del corazón de hielo y el hombre más frío de la hoja; enamorado en secreto de la persona más alegre, feliz y encantadora de toda la aldea. Estaba enamorado de mi compañera. Y ella no podría quererme, y yo no podría soportar otra herida. Jamás en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo.

Volviendo a la realidad, abrí la boca para decir algo, pero no salieron las palabras. Tenten no dejaba de mirar el cielo con aire ausente. Algo dentro de mí sintió mucho calor, fue entonces que respire fuerte y acerque mi mano discretamente a la de ella que reposaba sobre el pasto. Tenten no pareció darse cuenta del infierno que estaba pasando porque seguía sin mirarme.

A punto de rozar su mano con la mía ella giro a verme, y como el gran cobarde que soy aparte la mirada y mi mano de la de ella.

-Bueno Neji. Ha sido bueno verte- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía la ropa. La mire confundido de que quisiera irse tan pronto

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunte de manera arrogante y molesta. Ella me miro como si reprochara mi tono de voz, luego relajo su rostro y me dedico una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón se parara y luego se disparara golpeando tan fuerte que dolía, pero era un dolor bueno, porque me encantaba.

-Voy a… tengo que ver a Kiba y a Naruto- dijo ella y lo bueno que había dicho hace unos momentos fue opacado por aquel dolor horrible que detestaba, cuando incluso escuchaba a mi corazón romperse. Apreté mis manos de tal forma que las uñas (pulcramente cortadas) me hicieron daño y me mordí la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba de las amistades de Tenten. Mire el suelo sin decirle nada, aunque la mueca de disgusto que se abrió paso por mi rostro fue bastante predecible.

-Ah.- dije secamente –Con que ahora prefieres estar con ellos que conmigo-

-¿Ah?- pregunto Tenten inocentemente y trate de no mirarla, porque sabía que entonces de nuevo se caería mi mundo y la lastimaría gritándole e insultándola -¿Cómo puedes decir eso Neji?- pregunto y me resistí a mirarla

-Yo…olvídalo- dije mientras me ponía de pie. Al lograrlo quede a poca distancia del cuerpo de Tenten, ahora considerablemente más bajo que el mío, me dispuse a irme de ahí, pero Tenten me sujeto con fuerza el brazo y me hizo girar a verla.

-¡No, Neji!- grito -¡Nunca hago otra cosa que no sea olvidarlo!-

Me abstuve de alejarla de mí a sabiendas de que si lo hacía, nuestra amistad se iría al traste por otra cosa. Pero no pude evitar regresarle una mirada hiel que ella respondió con un gesto de sorpresa y un susurro amargo.

-Nada. Solo déjame solo- le dije mientras trataba de caminar

-Tú siempre quieres estar solo- susurro –Tú siempre me alejas de tu lado-

La mire con furia -¡¿Y qué esperas? ¿Qué me ponga a bailar y cantar como duendecillo feliz? ¡No todos tienen una vida como la tuya, Tenten!- sabía que ella no tenía una vida fácil, simplemente el hecho es que su padre golpeaba a su madre y a veces hasta a Tenten. Pero ella siempre sonreía y le veía al mal tiempo todas las cosas positivas, incluso cuando nos peleábamos. Entendía que en mi vida me había molestado en ver detrás de esa sonrisa y que tendría muy bien merecido lo que fuera a pasar ahora.

-¡Cállate Neji!- grito Tenten y trato de darme una cachetada, pero le sostuve la mano con la mía sujetándola firmemente por la muñeca, Tenten me miro con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo siempre la hacía llorar, incluso cuando no quería hacerlo lo lograba, me sorprendía que ella no hubiera dejado de hablarme antes. Con el otro puño comenzó a golpearme el pecho, no trate de esquivar o evitar los golpes. Me los tenía merecidos, y si eso hacía que los humos de Tenten se calmaran y me dejaran aclararme a mí las ideas, creo que me servían.

Luego de unos veinte segundos de lanzar golpes, éstos se fueron haciendo más lentos y más suaves, hasta que por fin Tenten se abrazo a mí. La mire con la respiración entre cortada y la abrace también. Nos quedamos así uno momentos mientras Tenten ahogaba sus gritos y sollozos en mi pecho. Y yo hundía mi nariz en sus cabellos.

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel y frío?- pregunto entrecortadamente Tenten sin separarse de mí -¿Por qué nunca me dejas… estar a tu lado?- no sabía que responder y la aferre más a mi cuerpo -¡Siempre me haces tanto daño!-

-No lo hago adrede- respondí con voz ronca –Tenten… te juro que no lo hago adrede. No quiero lastimarte, nunca he querido hacerlo- sentí una lágrima resbalar por mi mejilla y caer al cabello de Tenten, ella se separo un poco de mí y me miro

-Estás llorando- susurro con los ojos rojos. Odiaba verla así, odiaba hacerla sufrir

-¿Y?- pregunte déspota -¿Acaso uno no puede llorar por la persona que ama?- pregunte.

-La… ¿La persona que amas?- Repitió con un susurro.

Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas y noté como se ponía colorada con respecto a lo que acababa de decir. No me arrepentía de haberlo dicho. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde o que ella correspondiera mis sentimientos. La amaba de verdad, estar separado de ella sería como cortar mi propia alma hasta que desapareciera en la nada.

-Sí. Te amo- Susurre y sentí su cuerpo estremecerse entre mis brazos. Parecía tan frágil, en su rostro no tenía dibujada algo más que una expresión de asombro. Sentí que el calor subía a mis mejillas como si se hubiera tratado de una invocación y la fuerza con la que llego fue tal que maldije interiormente el hecho de que aquel sonrojo, tan parecido al de Hinata, fuera también herencia mía.

-Neji- Escuché entonces llamarme a mi compañera y despertarme de mis ensoñaciones -¿Me amas?-

Abrí la boca para contestar, y me di cuenta de que por mucho podía haber aspirado a decirle lo que sentía unos instantes antes. Sintiendo como las fuerzas podrían abandonar mis piernas, me acerqué a sus labios, quizá con demasiada fuerza, porque en ese momento Tenten soltó un gritillo ahogado.

No pude evitar preguntarme si lo estaría haciendo bien. Por un momento Tenten no me permitió saborear su boca, explorarla, y estuve a punto de apartarme de su lado, y entonces ella pasó sus brazos sobre mi cuello y se aferró a mí, me atrevo a decir, con cierta desesperación. Igualmente, dejé de pensar. Mis brazos la sujetaron por su cintura y la levantaron.

Pasados unos minutos, gracias a la falta de aire nos separamos. Ella me miro y sonrió como solo ella lo sabía hacer.

-No soy un experto en estas cosas…- Dije mientras tomaba entre mis manos las suyas. Mi respiración era agitada, recordándome las misiones más difíciles que hubiera tenido en mi vida –Pero… ¿no deberías decir también tú que me amas?-

Tenten rió suavemente y paso su mano sobre mi cabello, entrelazando mis cabellos entre sus dedos. –Te amo, Neji-

En ese momento, me convertí en el hombre más feliz del mundo.

FIN.

* * *

><p>¡jejeje! no es por ser una reina, pero en lo personal me ha gustado. Pero somo siempre ustedes son los que deciden eso sempais :D con un review<p>

Espero que si estos fics NejiTen me siguen saliendo, vuelva pronto con otra historia. Hasta luego ^^


End file.
